The invention relates to the use of polyoxymethylene molding compositions comprising polyethylene glycol and zinc oxide for the production of moldings which are employed in direct contact with diesel fuel or aggressive gasoline.
Owing to their excellent mechanical properties and good chemical resistance, polyoxymethylenes (POM) have been employed for years for many applications in automobiles. In particular, the high resistance to fuels is utilized in fuel conveying units. In the existing applications, the requisite crash requirements in particular must be satisfied, which requires adequate toughness of the components.
The temperature requirements made hitherto of components made from POM in fuel supply and return systems were at service temperatures of up to 60xc2x0 C. Under these conditions, many years of experience from vehicle operation showed that POM satisfies the requirements made extremely well.
In the engine generations recently developed by the automobile industry, the heat resistance requirements made, in particular, of vehicles operated with diesel fuel are being shifted to significantly higher values of 100xc2x0 C. or above. The components made from POM must therefore also satisfy these increased demands. However, it has been found that the diesel fuel ages at the high temperatures and has a damaging effect on POM. Thus, for example, sulfur or sulfur-containing compounds present in the diesel fuel are oxidized on contact with air to give acidic sulfur compounds, which have a decomposing action on POM. The damage is evident in test specimens from measurable weight loss and loss of toughness (example reduced elongation at break).
On the other hand, it is also known that gasoline fuels can age, possibly with formation of aggressive ageing products. In order to simulate ageing processes of this type and their effect on components, particularly aggressive gasoline fuels are employed in stability tests, for example in accordance with US standard SAE J 1681. These fuels generally have a particularly acid and oxidative character and can thus, like diesel fuels, have a damaging effect on POM. Components which are intended for applications with direct fuel contact must, however, meet these higher demands. The automobile industry in particular requires such tests.
The object of the present invention was therefore to find a polyoxymethylene molding composition which enables the production of components which meet the increased demands made of the resistance to diesel fuel and aggressive gasoline.
One way of improving the resistance to diesel fuel is given in the patent specification DE 197 02 425 A1. The desired improvement is achieved here by the addition of from 0.1 to 2% by weight of least one sterically hindered amine compound.
The present invention indicates a completely new way of achieving the desired effect. The additives employed here are ZnO and polyalkylene glycol, which causes an additional improvement in the toughness.
The invention relates to the use of a thermoplastic molding composition comprising a mixture of
(A) from 80 to 99.8% by weight of a polyoxymethylene homopolymer or copolymer
(B) from 0.1 to 10% by weight of a polyalkylene glycol
(C) from 0.1 to 10% by weight of a zinc oxide
where the sum of the percentages by weight of components (A) to (C) in each case gives 100%, for the production of moldings for applications with direct contact with diesel fuel or gasoline.
In accordance with the invention, the base polymer (component A) employed is a known polyoxymethylene as described, for example, in DE-A 2 947 490. These are essentially unbranched linear polymers which generally comprise at least 80 mol %, preferably at least 90 mol %, of oxymethylene units (xe2x80x94CH2Oxe2x80x94). The term polyoxymethylenes here covers both homopolymers of formaldehyde or cyclic oligomers thereof, such as trioxane or tetroxane, and corresponding copolymers. Homopolymers of formaldehyde or trioxane are polymers whose hydroxyl end groups have been chemically stabilized against degradation in a known manner, for example by esterification or etherification. Copolymers are polymers of formaldehyde or cyclic oligomers thereof, in particular trioxane, and cyclic ethers, cyclic acetals and/or linear polyacetals.
Suitable comonomers are in particular cyclic ethers having 3, 4 or 5, preferably 3, ring members, cyclic acetals, other than trioxane, having from 5 to 11, preferably 5, 6, 7 or 8, ring members, and linear polyacetals. The proportion of the co-components in the polymer is generally from 0.1 to 20 mol %, preferably from 0.5 to 10 mol %. The most suitable copolymers are those comprising from 95 to 99.5 mol % of trioxane and from 0.5 to 5 mol % of one of the abovementioned co-components.
The proportion of the polyoxymethylene in the mixture according to the invention is preferably from 95 to 99% by weight.
The polyalkylene glycol preferably has a mean molecular weight of from 10,000 to 45,000, in particular from 20,000 to 40,000. Its proportion in the mixture is preferably from 0.5 to 5% by weight, particularly preferably from 1 to 3% by weight. Preferred polyalkylene glycols are polyethylene glycol and polypropylene glycol, particularly preferably polyethylene glycol.
The proportion of zinc oxide in the mixture is preferably from 0.5 to 5% by weight, particularly preferably from 0.5 to 3% by weight.
The mixture according to the invention can comprise additives, such as stabilizers, nucleating agents (especially talc), antistatics, light stabilizers, lubricants, plasticizers, pigments, dyes, optical brighteners, processing auxiliaries and the like in the requisite amounts.
Suitable polyacetal stabilizers against the effect of heat are, in particular, polyamides, amides, for example dicyandiamide, hydrazines, ureas, poly(N-vinyllactams) and alkaline earth metal salts of aliphatic, preferably hydroxyl-containing, mono- to tribasic carboxylic acids having 2 to 20 carbon atoms, for example calcium stearate, calcium ricinoleate, calcium lactate and calcium citrate. The oxidation stabilizers used are, in particular, bisphenol compounds, preferably diesters of monobasic 4-hydroxyphenylalkanoic acids containing from 7 to 13, preferably 7, 8 or 9, carbon atoms.
Examples of suitable light stabilizers are alpha-hydroxybenzophenone derivatives and benzotriazole derivatives.
The stabilizers are usually employed in a total amount of from 0.1 to 5% by weight, in particular in amounts of from 0.5 to 3% by weight, based on the entire molding composition. Depending on the composition, however, amounts which deviate from this may also be necessary.
The mixture according to the invention may furthermore also comprise fillers and reinforcing materials (D). These can be, inter alia, fibrous reinforcing materials, such as glass fibers, carbon fibers, etc., and non-fibrous fillers, such as glass powder, graphite, carbon black, metal powders, metal oxides, silicates, carbonates and molybdenum(IV) sulfide. These fillers may have been provided with an adhesion promoter or adhesion promoter system. The total amount of fillers and/or reinforcing materials (D) is usually up to 50% by weight, preferably of from 5 to 40% by weight, based on the total mixture of components (A)-(D).
The mixtures according to the invention are prepared, for example, by intensively mixing the constituents at elevated temperature, i.e. in general at temperatures above the melting point of component A, i.e. at from about 160 to 250xc2x0 C., preferably at from 180 to 220xc2x0 C., in equipment with a good mixing action, for example in compounders or extruders, advantageously in twin-screw extruders. The pulverulent components are usually first mixed mechanically at room temperature and subsequently melted for complete homogenization.
On use of additives, fillers and reinforcing materials, however, it may also be advantageous to employ masterbatches or concentrates thereof. Fibrous materials can, for example, also be fed to the mixing equipment, in particular the extruder, as continuous material.
The thermoplastic molding compositions which can be used in accordance with the invention are distinguished by a balanced property profile. Moldings produced therefrom are suitable for high long-term service temperatures of up to 100xc2x0 C. in contact with diesel fuel and for long-term contact with aged or aggressive gasoline. Compared with POM molding compositions containing no or only one of components (B) and (C), the molding compositions according to the invention are characterized by both low chemical degradation and by low loss of mechanical properties.
The possible areas of application include, in particular, fuel tanks, fuel lines, connecting pieces, valve bodies as well as fuel conveying units and fuel level sensors. Possible components in fuel conveying units and fuel level sensors are, for example, flanges, splash pots, pump holders, fuel pumps, pump lids, filter sieves, etc.